Die drei Söhne
by AyameNo1
Summary: Es handelt sich um die Vorgeschichte von Iruka und seinen zwei Brüdern. *merkwürdige Fantasie besitz*


Die verbotene Liebe

Eine Stimme trennte ihre Träume, vor ihr stand ein jugendlicher Mann, seine adlige Kleidung bluttriefend. ´Was ist geschehen mit euch, das ihr so ausgefüllter, fremder Blut seid?`, befragte sie gegraut. Er schüttelte sein Haupt, kam näher, beugte sich über sie und karessierte sie unkeusch. Stammelnd flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: ´Ich habe es getan und nun darfst du mich begehren, loyales Weib!` Gescheut fuhr sie zusammen, als er ihr sein Geständnis darbot. `Du hast meinen Vater gemordet? Hat dich jemand gesehen? Du musst von dannen gehen, Kostbarster! Fassen sie dich, henken sie dich rachsüchtig!`, bettelte sie ihn voller Ahnung an. Ein Schauer durchjagte ihren Leib, als sie seinen Scharfblick ersah, der arktisch erschien. Seine nächsten Worte erregten sie zutiefst: ´Ich gehe nicht fort, weswegen habe ich deinen Vater kalt beseitigt, nur um dich bei mir zu haben, dich zu besitzen, nur aus diesem Grunde musste er einsam enden.` Ihr Antlitz war aufreizend, ehe sie was erwidern konnte, behinderte er ihre Lippen mit einem glühenden Küsse. Seit beständigen Zeiten verlangten sie sich, doch ihre Väter waren gegen eine gemeinsame Chance der beiden gewesen. Die Edelmänner verweigerten die Liebe der zwei Liebenden. Einsam hatten sie sich ohne den anderen gefühlt, so wesenlos und nicht sie selbst. Sie hatten eine Entscheidung gefasst, sie wollten durchbrennen, in eine gemeinsame Zukunft, ohne Angst vor dem frühzeitigsten allzu baldigem bevorstehendem Tage. Sie enthielten ihre Liebe, aber ihre Väter hatten es doch erkannt und erpichten auf eine baldige Ehe ihrerseits mit dem Grafen von Hohnsberg. Er der immer nur sie vergöttert hatte, war zornig über diese unfreiwillige Verlobung und beschloss ihren Vater zur Rede zu stellen, doch der hochverehrte Vater duldete keine Widerworte seinerseits und auch keine seiner persönlichen Tochter. Aufgebracht erschlug er den Vater, nach seiner Handlung, eilte er zu ihrem Gemach, um ihr über das Geschehene zu berichten. Seine Blicke bohrten sich in sie und er eröffnete ohne Arg: ´Komm mit mir, wir verlassen dieses unheilbringende Land. Leben in trauter Glückseligkeit, bis uns das willkommene Jenseits erwartet, wo wir die endlose Ewigkeit miteinander verbringen werden!` Sie stand leise auf, reichte ihm ihre warme Hand und gestand ihm lächelnd: ´Ich folge dir, über diese Stadt hinaus, in der alles begann, in die sternenlosesten Gebiete dieser Welt. Wo wir uns verloren geglaubt hatten, bis in die Flut, wo unser Leben einmal sterben wird und bis in die Hölle, wo unsere Seelen wehklagen werden, um die Vergebung und Genugtuung unser Laster zu erlangen.` So stand sie vor ihm, er ergriff ihre dargestreckte Hand brennend, verließ mit ihr die Handelsstadt so schnell er nur konnte. Nach einigen Jahren waren sie zur Ruhe gekommen, lebten abgeschieden, mit ihren drei Söhnen in einem stattlichen Schloss und wurden nah und fern geschätzt für ihre Güte und Hilfsbereitschaft, ohne das jemand über ihre Vergangenheit Bescheid wusste. Eines Nachts entdeckte er seinen ältesten Sohn neben einem Mann und sprach fassungslos: ´Welch Anstößigkeit… Mein ältester Sohn ist eine Schmach für mich, für unseren Stammbaum von edlen Männern…` Der erblich und sprach verzweifelt: ´Werter Vater, bitte verschmähe mich nicht für mein verächtliches Verhalten, meine Liebe gebührt ihm allein, wenn dies eine Unehre ist, so will ich sterben um dies zu vergelten!` Sein Sohn zog einen Stichdegen, doch bevor er sich das Leben nehmen konnte, entriss er seinem Sohn den Degen und sagte mild: ´Wenn es dir ernst ist, mit diesem Manne, heirate und werde glücklich, ich weiß wie es ist so zu leiden, seine Liebe nicht lieben zu können, diese ewige Quälerei sich nicht lieben zu dürfen, das heimliche Treffen und die grausame Erkenntnis nur töten zu können um endlich frei sein zu können!` Sein Sohn schaute erstaunt über die Worte seines Vaters, danksagte ihm für die Erlaubnis, verabschiedete sich von seiner hochgeschätzten Mutter und kehrte mit seinem Liebling zu dessen Hause ein, erbittet ihn trauen lassen zu dürfen, wurde verpönt, erhielt auf Anliegen seines Vater, dann doch eine Genehmigung zur Eheschließung dessen Sohnes. Der Sohn war glückstrahlend und kehrte mit seinem Manne wieder in seinem Hause ein. Der mittlere Sohn, verliebte sich entsetzlich auf einem Ball, in eine Prinzessin aus dem Osten. Es war eine dem Anschein nach einseitige Liebe, die ihn in den Wahnsinn treibte, eines Nachts stieg er in ihr Gemach und entehrte sie, worauf er wortlos nachhause lief, um sich das Leben zu nehmen, was er nicht mutmaßte war, das sie ihn auch liebte und sich ihm hingegeben hatte. Zuhaus entnahm er Gift, wollte es gerade trinken, als er seinen Vater entdeckte, der redete: ´Mein Mittlerer, du hast geschändet ein junges, ehrenvolles Fräulein, doch was du nicht weißt, sie liebet dich wie du sie, haste ehe es dämmert, sie wird dir folgen wohin du nur zu denken vermagst. Ich habe gesprochen mit ihr, ein schönes Land habe ich euch erhandelt, auf dem ihr Leben könnt bis ans Ende eurer Tage oder bis ihr zurückkehret hierher. Meine Tochter werde ich sie nennen und mich selbstlos um euch kümmern!` ´Warum? Ich habe Demütigung gebracht über dich und Mutter, so oft habe ich euch enttäuscht, ich konnte eurer Berufung nicht Folge leisten, weder mein ältester Bruder noch ich. Mein Jüngster auf dem nun die Last liegt, sagt ihm meine Rechtfertigung werde nie ausreichen, das er mir Milde walten lassen könnte und mir Glück zu wünschen!`, murmelte er sühnend. Da offenbarte der Vater: ´Mein Sohn nun gehe hinfort mit ihr, zu deinem neuen Zuhause. Eile ehe mein Stolz mich überwältigt!` Er rann davon zu seiner künftigen Frau, die er liebte über alles. Kurze Zeit darauf bekam der Vater Nachricht über seinen mittleren Sohn, der hatte nun einen gesunden, kleinen Nachwuchs, ein wunderschönes Mädchen, er berichtete von seiner Flucht mit ihr, die Trauer über seine hastige Abreise, ohne sich Dank bekunden zu können und über den Segen, der ihn zum besorgten Vater machte. Der Jüngste hatte seinen Segen noch nicht entdeckt, er irrte regelmäßig in Trinkstuben herum, auf der Suche nach seinem verloren geglaubtem Wohlergehen, als er eines Abends eine junge Maid sah, die ihm sein knabenhaftes Herz raubte und ihn beinahe um den Verstand brachte, doch diese Liebe durfte nicht sein, da sie die Erzfeindin der Familie war. Wie jeden Sonnenuntergang trafen sich die beiden, liebten sich im Angesichts des Mondes und beteuerten ihre unendliche Liebe. Unerwartet trat jemand in das Mondlicht, es war sein vernünftiger Vater. Bestürzt fuhren beide Liebenden zusammen und glaubten ihr Tod steht nahe, doch der Vater wusste wie es war, sich nicht lieben zu dürfen und sprach überblickend: ´Mein Jüngster, erweise mir die Würde deine Auserwählte, zum Altar hinzuführen. Deine Mutter und ich, eine untersagte Liebe, erschlagen habe ich ihren und meinen Vater, eine Sünde die mich bis jetzt verfolgt, ich will sie ausgleichen indem ich euch gewähren lasse und mit ihrem Vater, meinem Todfeinde reden werde. Ich will keinen Groll in der Familie, deshalb werde ich ihn um Gnade bitten, damit eurer wahren Liebe nichts im Weg steht!` Mit diesen Worten verließ der die beiden, galoppierte auf seinem Pferde zu seinem Feinde und sprach formgewandt: ´Mein Todfeind seid ihr jetzt schon lang genug… Ich bitte um die Erlaubnis, meinem jüngsten Sohne mit ihrer Tochter zu vermählen, sie lieben sich endlos. Ihre Liebe die unter einem schlechten Sterne begann, sollten wir nicht vereiteln, sondern Vernunft walten lassen. Ich bitte euch, um Weisheit und Erkenntnis!` Doch der Feind dachte nicht an Versöhnung und schmiedete einen grausamen und hinterhältigen Plan. ´Mein Herr, ich erlaube die Vermählung und bin froh über die Versöhnung unserer Familien…`, sprach er trügerisch. Dem Vater des Sohnes fiel dessen Heuchelei nicht auf und eröffnete den Verliebten ihre baldige Eheschließung. An ihrem Hochzeitstag waren die beiden feindlichen Familien zusammengekommen um die Versöhnung zu komplettieren. Sie verstanden sich mit einem Male prächtig miteinander, waren aber dennoch auf der Hut um Auseinandersetzungen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Als der jüngste Sohn am Altar auf seine Braut wartete, kam auf einmal ihr Vater und schrie verachtend: ´Meine Tochter kriegst du nicht, du Tölpel… Ihr Leben habe ich beendet und du wirst ihr gleich folgen!` Seine Zuversicht war todgeweiht, er starrte zerschmettert vor sich hin, während ihr Vater auf ihn zustürmte um ihm sein Leben zu nehmen, doch sein Vater war zügiger, er stellte sich verteidigend vor seinen jüngsten Sohn, sodass das Schwert ihn durchdrang und nicht seinen geliebten Sohn. Der schaute entgeistert auf das Blutvergießen vor ihm, das Blut breitete sich schnell aus. Geschockt waren die Zuschauer, seine Frau rannte zu ihm. Schreie durchströmten den reinen Himmel am Morgen, sie sank geradewegs in sich zusammen, drehte sich zu dem Vater der Braut und kundtat sie ausdruckslos: ´Gemordet hast du dein eigenes Fleisch und Blut, nur weil sie dein Feinde liebte? Meinen Mann hast du mir herzlos gestohlen, ohne einzuschätzen! Nun will ich ihm folgen, mein Versprechen, das ich ihm gab einlösen. Mit ihm ins Feuer einzutauchen, um unsere Errettung zu finden!` Sie nahm das Schwert, das der Feind fallen gelassen hatte und erstach sich mit einem Lächeln im auf den Lippen, ihre letzten Worte dröhnten in den Köpfen der versteinerten Beobachter: ´Mein Mann wird mich erwarten und mich beschützen in den Tiefen der Nacht! Meine Söhne stolz waren wir auf jeden von euch, erfüllt habt ihr unser Leben, von jedem Tage erneut…` Dann verstummte ihre Stimme für ewig in dieser Welt. Diese Erzählung übertrug sich in die weitesten Länder, erinnerte an verbotene Lieben. Die Söhne lebten zufrieden, bis an ihr Ende und auch der Jüngste von ihnen fand sein Glück, an einer edlen Frau, die ihren Kindern diese Geschichte weitererzählten, von Generation zu Generation.

Ende


End file.
